The research objectives in this program involve the establishment and maintenance of a productive research environment. We hope to develop and coordinate activities within each project in keeping with the aims of the specific project. It is also our objective to set the tone and pattern for research investigations within the university. We shall strive to provide meaningful research experiences for our students and to increase the competency of the faculty members. An additional objective is that this program will enhance the interlocking of interdepartmental curricula and activities as well as to improve academic programs. Through the program at Central State University, we shall attempt to develop criteria for the solution of future biomedical problems related to the proposed investigations.